Wish for me
by Dlsruptlon
Summary: Gaara comes upon a fierce angel at a waterfall. I receives a treasure from her of which he cherishes. Will this treasure bring him and this angel together? Or will it drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1: It suits you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. I just own the ideas I have come up with, which includes the plot. Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: It suits you**

Gaara opened his eyes to gaze at the night sky above him. _Hmm….Too many stars tonight. _He thought as he began to stand and wander. He rarely received a good night's sleep, due to the one tails messing with his mind. He and his siblings were on a missing again and during this time of the night he would stroll around until he decided to rest again. It looks like this is one of those times again.

_So no sleep for me once again? _Gaara asked his demon, Shukaku.

_**Not a chance kid. **_He answered amused.

_Would you mind coming out in your form again? It disturbs me to have to speak to you in my head. _He asked slightly agitated.

As he finished he felt a strong sensation run through his as he felt masses of chakra come out of his ears. In a matter of seconds Shukaku stood before him, as a regular man. He had burgundy hair and a tanned skin tone. His eyes were still the same disturbing black orbs with a gold star in the pupils. He stood at a good 6'3 and from his posture and expressionless face one would think that he and Gaara were related, that made him scoff just at the look of him.

'Thank you' He said, though he felt that he deserved no praise.

'Yea whatever so where are we headed right now?' He asked at they began walking in no particular direction.

'Shut up. Just because I asked you to leave my mind didn't mean I wanted to take up a conversation with you.' Gaara said emotionlessly.

'That would mean my presence isn't needed. I'm off' He said as he began to disperse into smoke and float away.

Gaara sighed. _ Probably off to the two-tails again. How is it possible that a demon and a human can….ugh why am I even thinking about this? _

Gaara walked upon a river. For no particular reason he decided to walk alongside it and he soon found himself at a waterfall. _I'll rest here until the idiot comes back to terrorize me. _He said with mild irritation. He only got perhaps 45 minutes of rest until he heard rustling in the nearby bushes. He remained still and only kept his guard up.

…

_I hope I didn't wake anyone up? _Hinata thought as she left the campsite in which she and her comrades decided to rest until they could continue their mission. _Now…Just need to find a source of water. _She began to hear the clashing of water and followed the sound. After pulling herself through some thick bushes she saw a waterfall at the beginning of a long river. _Perfect_. She thought as she began to undress.

'The water is very refreshing 'She said to herself. 'Byakugan!' She felt the chakra infuse within her veins and they quickly popped out. _What a perfect time to start some late night training. _

She propped herself up on the water and put herself in the Hyuga stances of the gentle fist. She began to move with precise movements. Little did she know that the entire time a certain pair of jade eyes never left her body once she set foot in the clearing.

…

_How has she not noticed me? Most would have notice my presence in just a few seconds. _Gaara thought as his eyes remained glued to the girl before him. His eyes caught every move she did . The light from the moon and stars magnified the beauty he saw. She had short dark hair that seemed to have streaked of blue in it. Her skin was as pale as his or even paler if possible. She had a very petite and fragile body but with what he is seeing, Gaara knew better. She was a very fierce angel.

After of few minutes of watching her, Gaara shifted his body. He soon regretted in doing so because she paused and froze as a deer would when being seen by a hunter. He remained still hoping she hadn't seen him, he knew she had when he saw her head turn in his direction and saw the fierce blush scatter across her cheeks.

She began to run and Gaara's breathe caught in his throat when he saw just how 'undressed' she was. Before he got a full picture of her naked body she was already in the bushes with her clothes in hand.

_She's fast too. _He said with a slight smirk. He then got up and decided to head back.

…_**..**_

After minutes of endless walking, Gaara felt as if he was being followed so he promptly stopped but didn't turn around.

'I hope you know that I am not fond of being followed' He said calmly. 'Show yourself'.

There was no response. Gaara's brow involuntarily twitched and sand began to surround the area. He felt movement and in that instant his sand caught the leg of someone. Before they could hit the ground Gaara was in front of them. He froze as looked into a familiar face.

Hinata's face turned an interesting shade of red as she stared into Gaara's face. 'Um….I-I-I'm Sorry.' Hinata stammered as she regained her balance and stood in front of a very silent Gaara. Her blush grew in color as his gaze didn't alter and he continued to stare at her so she continued. 'I didn't m-mean to follow or s-s-stalk you. Gaara forced himself to take a deep breath and speak.

'Do you make it a habit of following people you don't know?' He asked

'I-I….wasn't following you.' She said looking anywhere but at his eyes but failed miserably. _Their like magnets. _She thought to herself. 'O-okay so m-maybe I was following y-you. I do n-not make a habit of it th-th-though.' She thought she saw a smirk flicker across his face but in a blink of an eye it was gone.

'What were you doing in the water?' He asked mildly amused thought slightly irritated with her stutter.

'T-t-traning' she answered quickly. Her blush was now on the brink of being purple at the thought of him seeing her move while naked. 'What are you doing at this time of the night?'

_Should I even tell her? I barely know her. _'I couldn't sleep and decided to stroll and I rested upon the waterfall.'

'Oh' She said simply. Tension grew as neither one of them decided to speak. Hinata began to feel restless.

'S-so what is y-your name?' Hinata asked poking her fingers together nervously.

'Do you always familiarize yourself with ninja that can easily kill you in a moment? 'Gaara asked, quickly noticing that she has many bad habits thought those habits make her…what's the word….cute.

'Y-you won't kill me.' She stated as a matter of fact.

'Oh. And why is that?'

'You would have d-done it already if w-wanted to.'

_Hmm…she makes a good point. I'm just starting up a conversation with her instead of removing her soul from the planet. Why? Why do I find her amusing? Why don't I want to kill her? _Gaara questioned himself.

He soon realized that silence makes her nervous for she started to nibble on her bottom lip. He sighed

'To answer your question I am Sabaku no Gaara. And you are?'

'M-my name is H-Hinata.'

_Hinata…._He name rang in his mind like a song. _It suits her. _He was removed from his thoughts when he saw her shiver.

'Not so smart in going in water without a towel now are we?' He commented sarcastically as he removed his jacket and put it on her.

'T-thank you'

'Hn'

Gaara then went to the nearest tree and leaned against it to stare at the sky. Not knowing what else to do, Hinata followed. After what felt like an hour or so, Hinata realized how late it was so she removed his jacket and returned it to him.

'You're leaving' He stated emotionlessly.

'Yes a-and I w-want to give you s-s-something.'

If any outsider were to be watching him they would think that he wasn't moved, but Hinata noticed the spark of interest in his eyes. She removed a necklace that was around her neck though hidden under her shirt. It was a red crystal that hung on a black piece of silk string.

'T-this was given to my m-mother by a pregnant lady that she helped w-when she was in labor. The l-lady said that s-she was special and it was g-given to me before she died.'

Gaara couldn't help but pay close attention to the fact that she was motherless as well but it also sparked some curiosity.

'And for what reason to I find myself getting such a gift?' He asked

'I think your s-s-special and I want to thank y-you for not only n-n-not killing m-me but showing me k-kindness.' She said with a bright smile.

'Hn. I appreciate it.' He said as he lowered his head and she put it around his neck.

'It suits you' she said with a blush.

He was silent as he watched her leave and just as she was going out of sight he saw her wave goodbye to him. He did nothing as he saw his fierce angel leave.

_Farewell Hinata. _It was at that moment that Gaara longing to see her again. He could only think of her wondrous movements and intriguing blush as he walked back to camp. _We will meet again. _

…

Hey guys. I hoped you liked this story. I don't know how I will update two stories at a time but I'll try please review/fav/or follow. Let me know what you think. Until the next chapter.

See ya

_Dlsruptlon ^w^_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha

_Hey! Thanks for being so interested in this story and I'm really sorry that I took longer than promised to update. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please remember to review so I get your opinion. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. I just own the ideas I have come up with, which includes the plot. Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha

…_**.**_

_(Time Skipped) Gaara is in the Suna emergency ward after being rescued by Naruto and the gang from the akatsuki and brought back to life, though not by granny chiyo…_

…

Gaara opened his eyes only to close them again after rays of sun blinded him. He reopened his eyes carefully and took in his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed and he looked around the room and recognized his father's golden sand. _So I'm home…._ Gaara bit back a sigh as he heard shouting from in the hallway near his door. _Someone really needs to restrainTemari. _He thought as he heard a knock on his door.

'Enter.' He said emotionlessly.

'Feeling better man?' asked Kankuro as he entered the room with Temari in toll behind him.

'Hn.'

'Are you alright?' Temari asked sincerely. He nodded then there was a moment of silence before someone spoke again.

'In a day or two all of us will be going to Konoha-.' Kankuro spoke up.

'I think that you are in no condition to do so.' Temari interrupted.

'Will you shut up and let me finish?' He said irately.

'As I way saying, we will be going to Konoha for you to spend time there to recover. There is a clan that specializes in the chakra system and chakra control, since you lost the one tail you will have to better cooperate with the chakra that it left inside you.'

'We are still surprised how you aren't injured or dead from the way the chakra was evolving inside you when we found you at the hideout.' Temari said with concern

'Yes but when we did that thing around your neck was glowing and it seemed to be suppressing your chakra and calming it down.' Kankuro explain. The entire time Gaara had just been staring at his talkative siblings but from the last comment he did look down at his crystal. Since the evening it was given to him he never took it off. Not even after becoming the Kazekage and instructed to wear the medallion that his grandfather and father before him wore. He cherished this gift to much to do so. Yet this gift did things that made him mildly curious. He was aware that it glowed and he knew quite a few other things that it did.

'And for how long will my duties as Kazekage be done for me?' Gaara finally spoke.

'Well we will be in Konoha until you are fully recovered and capable of controlling that enormous amount of chakra within you. Then we will return to Suna but you will have to rest for a few days before returning to work.' Temari explained.

Gaara glared at this information. _Months….Do I look weak? Why the hell would I need months to just control it?_

'And from which clan shall I be imprisoned by?' Gaara asked

'The Hyuga clan' Kankuro answered with and agitated expression from his brother's sarcastic comment.

'Rest up, we will be leaving soon.' Temari said as she gave her brother a pleasant smile though Gaara wasn't moved and just inclined his head in her direction and glared at his brother as they left.

…_**..**_

Gaara had gotten only a few hours of sleep. _Even without the bastard I still can't sleep…_Gaara thought to himself. He stared out the hospital window when a thought came to him. He looked down at this necklace that a certain angel had given to him. _This thing saved my life? What was its purpose? _Gaara immediately thought back to the shy and bashful girl who had stalked him when he was a Genin. He was now 21 and it had been so many years since he last saw her and he forgot was she looked like, the only thing he could remember was her soft voice.

He closed his eyes as he replayed the night they meet in his mind until the sun rose and he was off the Konoha.

…

The trip to Konohagakure was long but bearable. Once he arrived, Gaara was greeted by Naruto, his council, and a few ANBU ninjas.

'Gaara! What's up bro?' Naruto said, enthusiastic as ever. Gaara couldn't help but smirk at his dear friend. He inclined his head to the council and ninja and they bowed back.

'Welcome to Konoha, Kazekage-sama!' They said in unison.

'Thanks guys. I will be with my friend for the remainder of the day' Naruto said.

'Hai Hokage-sama.' Naruto began guiding Gaara all over Konoha then they when to ichiban and had some ramen, more like Gaara had some while Naruto had too much. The final destination was the Kage tower when Gaara and His siblings would be staying with Naruto.

'Before we go to get some shut eye, I want you to meet Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga clan.'

'It is an honor Kazekage-sama' He bowed.

'It is mine as well' Gaara said while bowing back.

'You will be training with Hiashi's nephew and daughter. They are personal friends of mine and excellent chakra handlers.' Naruto explained.

'Hn'

'Thank you Hiashi. We will see you tomorrow.'

…_**..**_

Gaara was a little pleased this morning. For a slight reason unknown to him, he had gotten a little more sleep than he expected. He was being led by Naruto to the Hyuga compound where he would be training for quite a while. Hiashi was at the door to greet them with two people behid him.

'Kazekage-sama we welcome you. Allow me to introduce my nephew, Neji who will be instructing you personally in combat.' He said motioning to Neji as he bowed. Gaara nodded to him.

"My apologies but I'm afraid that you will not be able to meet Hinata until later this evening. '

_Hinata….Hinata….Why is that name familiar?_

"That is fine. I'm sure I will soon enough. Thank you for you r hospitality Hyuga-san' Gaara said bowing. He left before catching his response. Gaara then decided to find his room on his own. He found himself approaching a garden with the most magnificent scent.

…

Do you guys have any idea what will happen in the garden? I think I might ;) Anyway, please review your thought also feel free to PM me. See you lovelies soon, until next chapter.

_Dlsruptlon_


	3. Chapter 3: Too Familiar

_Hey! Thanks for being so interested in this story and I really hope you guys like this chapter. Please remember to review so I get your opinion. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. I just own the ideas I have come up with, which includes the plot. Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Too Familiar**

_I hope that father isn't angry with me…I just wanted time alone especially today. _Hinata thought as she sat in her mother's garden. She had spent the rest of the day there after going to the hokage tower. Tsunade-sama had informed her of the Kazekage's arrival to Konoha. Hinata didn't want to seem rude but the last thing she needed on today of all days was to teach some old stuck up jinjuriki how to control his chakra. Hinata was interrupted of her thoughts when she heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

'I-Is someone there?' She said a loud but kept her guard up in case. She was answered with more fidgeting. Before she could get into her battle stance someone came into view. She could only see robes and something very red.

'My apologies, I wasn't aware that anyone would be here at this time of the evening.' The figure said as it came into view. The said figure was actually a young man. Hinata noticed his robes and new he was someone of importance. She blushed at how rude she must have seemed.

'I-It's quite alright. I should b-be the one apologizing f-for q-questioning you like that.' She said quietly. _That voice. I know that voice. Why does her blushing seem familiar?_

'That wouldn't be something to feel bad about. I'm sure anyone would have acted as you did.'

'Thank you.' She sighed

'Hn.'

There were a few moments of silence and Hinata began to feel uncomfortable just standing there with a complete stranger so she broke the silence.

'Who are you? If you don't mind me asking.'

'I'm Sabaku no Gaara' Hinata all but stumbled at hearing the name.

'So you….you're….the….the'

'Kazekage' Hinata nodded. 'Is there a problem?' Hinata shook her head.

'I apologize, Kazekage-sama.'

'What for?'

'My name is Hinata. I was supposed to meet with you today but I had requested a day off today because today is very special.'

'That is fine. If I may ask, why did you request for that?'

Hinata paused. _Why would he want to know? The Kazekage of all people…._

'It is fine if you do not wish to tell me, Hinata-san.'

Hinata was jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of his smooth voice.

'Um…..w-would you like t-to sit with m-me?' She didn't receive an answer but Gaara walked toward the bench in the center of the garden and sat down, Hinata soon followed. They sat in silence once again. 'Today was the day that my mother died.' Gaara remained quiet so she continued. 'My mother died of an illness a few days after giving birth to my younger sister, Hanabi.'

'I am sorry for your loss. I lost my mother at a young age as well.'

_Maybe, it's things like this that makes him sad or emotionless._

'Um….Kazekage-sama?' Gaara turned to her to show that he was listening though his eyes never left the sky above them.

'I'm not really tired a-and if you aren't as well….would y-you….if isn't i-in your w-way…' Hinata soon became frustrated with herself. _Why can't I just say it?! _ Seeing tis mental argument Hinata was having with herself, Gaara decided to help.

'Would I like to…..'

'Go for a walk with me!' Hinata said finally with her eyes averted from his piercing green orbs. His however had widened considerably. _Is she crazy? Does she not know who I am? _Thoughts of how this girl could ask such a thing continued to run through Gaara's mind. Hinata could feel his eyes boring holes into her body but she continued to look away, feeling out of place she decided it may be time for her to go.

'Goo-'

'Why?' Hinata faced him at that responded and encountered his green magnets pulling her to him. She could see the moon and stars reflecting in them.

'What do you mean?'

'Why would you want to do that…..with me?'

'Is there a reason I shouldn't?' Hinata asked confused. Gaara just stared at her. _She is serious._

'I'm afraid we both need our rest for tomorrow'

'Right.' Hinata tried not to seem disappointed and just got up and bowed to him. She turned and began walking, not waiting for his response.

'Hinata-san' she paused in her tracks but didn't turn around. 'Would it be alright if we did that tomorrow evening?' She turned around and smiled.

'Of course. Good night Kazekage-sama.' With that, Hinata left to return to her room for the evening. _**….**_

Hinata woke up with the sun's rays in her eyes. She was somewhat pleased but also surprised, every year after her mother's death she would cry herself to sleep. She felt her cheeks, _not even a little puffy?_ _Oh dear…I hope I'm not late. _Hinata rushed to prepare for her first day of training with the Kazekage. _Do I look better with my hair down or in a ponytail? Wait, why should I care? He probably doesn't like me. He just met me. _Once she had finished putting her hair in a ponytail she when out to the courtyard of the Hyuga compound and found the Kazekage sitting on the bench nearby.

'Good morning, I'm sorry for oversleeping…..We can just finish up and you can head off to Neji—

'Neji and I already trained this morning, after we decided that he would go first so you could get enough rest for training me.' He interrupted while remaining in his pose.

'Oh. T-thank you.' She said with a mild blush. 'Would you like to begin now?'

'Hn' Gaara followed Hinata to an empty clearing.

'I'm sure you understand that chakra needs to be balanced in battle so that you don't over exert yourself while defeating the enemy.' Gaara gave a curt nod. 'With abilities of your demon, you were able to always reconstruct more chakra so you had no limits. Without the one-tails that will become more difficult for you so I'm am going to help her learn to do that with your own abilities.' Hinata explained.

'I need you to get into your meditation pose' Gaara did as told. 'I will sit behind you, I'll place my hands on your back and slowly take chakra from your body. You need to concentrate on reconstructing your remaining chakra levels and gain more back.' _Easier said than done? _Gaara thought as he closed his eyes and began concentrating.

Gaara could feel her hands taking some of his chakra. He could feel something building in the pit of his stomach. Before he continued Hinata stopped.

'Good.' She said as she got up and sat in front of Gaara. 'I have your chakra here in this' Hinata pointed to the bracelet around her wrist. It had a red glowing jewel in the center and beads around it. 'You are going to try and take the chakra from here and back to the source.'

She placed her hands in front of him and he concentrated on the chakra trapped within the jewel. They both saw the chakra slowly be extracted from it and back to Gaara's body. They had done this in cycles until Gaara could do it with no effort.

'We should be heading back now.'

'Yes, I have a question for you, Hinata-san'

'Of course.'

'Where did you get that?' He asked pointing to the bracelet.

'Oh, this' She said holding up her wrist, Gaara nodded. 'This was given to me by my mother with a matching necklace but I no longer have the necklace.' Gaara completely paused, it seemed as though he couldn't breathe. Everything made sense now. _Her name…crying over her dear mother…..the necklace and the bracelet. It's her!_

'Is there something wrong?'

'Not at all.' Gaara lied.

They headed back to the compound in silence until Gaara spoke. 'I must take my leave once I've freshened up. See you soon Hinata-san.'

'Alright. See you.'

Gaara headed for his room to take a much needed shower and then left the compound.

…_**..**_

The rest of the day had not been as informative as Gaara had hoped. He had just seen his siblings and was now walking back to the Hyuga compound. He had gone to spend time with Naruto and was pestered with bowls of ramen, of which Naruto ate. After he went to meet with his siblings and find out all he could about the necklace given to him and the bracelet currently in Hinata's possession.

'You want to know the purpose of that little piece of junk?' Kankuro asked

'Kankuro' Temari signed. 'Gaara why and what do you want to know about it?'

'I would like to know all I can about this jewel….the reason is none of your concern.' Gaara said irritated.

'Well….from what I know based on prior knowledge of course, that jewel is supposed to be binding. Where there are two common gems, there are two who are spiritually connected. The only physical impact would be probably being able to show each other's emotions….or something stupid like that.' Kankuro answered.

'Hn. I expect more tomorrow.' Gaara said as he took his leave.

_It seems I will have to gain information from this mysterious angel as well. _Gaara thought to himself as he entered the garden and spotted a figure standing in the mood light, with a long waterfall of black hair flowing gracefully down her back.

…

Finished this chapter! I am terribly sorry for being extra late.  
If you read my author's note from _He lives in me _then I hope you know that this story will be getting updated more often. :D See you guys next time.

_**~Dlsrutlon ^w^**_


	4. Chapter 4: Quest for you

_Hey Guys! I hope that last chapter was interesting! I'm sorry for leaving you guys in the dark….but it does make you want more doesn't it? ;) I hope you guys like this one as well. Don't forget to leave a review/comment for me. Special thanks to Fher34 and Dotchi13 for your motivating comments. :D _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. I just own the ideas I have come up with, which includes the plot. Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Quest for you**

'How did it go?' Hinata's sister, Hanabi asked after she had returned from training with the Kazekage.

'It went well. Did you expect for more?' Hinata asked, she always had to be cautious when her sister was curious about something….or someone for that matter.

'Well….no I wasn't but _you _training _him_ and making it out in one piece.' Now Hinata was confused. Hanabi sighed. 'For an older sister, you are pretty naïve. There are 2 reasons…..first, the Kazekage is one of the most handsome man you will ever meet so I was expecting the 'Cherry Red Hinata' I know you to be. The second reason is because of his reputation. Of course he is cute but he is dangerous. Do you know how many people would stand to be within a 10 radius of him ….and enjoy it?'

Hinata was beginning to understand, as a kid she only heard rumors of him and the beast he embodied. She had never really seen him before as a kid but did know that they were in the chunin exams together, she never witnessed the so called chaos he can cause.

'Should I be worried about training him then?' Hinata asked.

'Of course not, just be cautious…..of where his hands will be when you two make body contact.' Hanabi said with a smirk and left her sister's room, leaving the 'Cherry Red Hinata' speechless.

…

After showering and freshening up Hinata decided to go into town and see some friends. She stopped by the Yamanaka shop and greeted Ino, her dad, and Choji.

'Hinata!' Ino shouted as she made her way around the counter and squished her friend in a hug. At times like these she disliked her female assets because they were currently stopping her from breathing. 'So..How did your mission go?' She asked excitedly.

'It was fine but I was requested to return.'

'Why?' Choji chimed in thought Ino was thinking the same thing.

'I have to train the Kazekage.'

'You are _training _GAARA!' They said in unison.

'Yes…'

'What ninja ability could he possibly be lacking in? He had the one-tail.'

'Well losing the beast made it difficult for him to process and generate chakra so that is what I am helping him with.'

'Oh.' They both understood. Sometimes Hinata was glad that they were engaged, though she prayed that their kids wouldn't be as dense in the future.

'Well I think this calls for a lunch with the girls' Ino said as she took off her apron and got her purse. 'See you later Choji.' She gave him a quick peak and they were off to get the rest of their friends and have a girls' day out.

…_**.**_

When Hinata returned home she could sense that Gaara wasn't there so she changed into proper attire and wait for him, it also gave her some times to think over everything that happened today, especially the conversation with her sister. She wasn't given much time for that because after a few minutes she sense the Kazekage's chakra.

'Good evening.' He greeted as he approached her standing in the moonlight.

'Good evening Kazekage-sama.' Hinata greeted with a genuine smile.

'Shall we 'They walked along a beautiful trail made within the garden. Minutes passed by and Gaara was beginning to understand that it made her nervous so he decided to break the silence. 'How was your afternoon?'

'Huh? Oh….I-It was great. I went to visit friends and we had a wonderful lunch. You may r-remember them from the e-exams. They were very funny and….oh.' Hinata soon realized that she was rambling. 'I'm s-sorry. H-how was yours?

'Revealing.' Hinata was confused but decided not to ask. 'Hinata-san, if you don't mind, I would like you to tell me more about your mother.'

'My mother?' He gave a curt nod and continued to gaze forward as he waited for her response.

'W-well um…she was very kind and pretty and had many loved ones. She was best known for helping others and caring for them. She brought the best out of people, especially my father. Many say that I look just like her but I think that she was even more beautiful than me.' While listening, Gaara realized that when she was talking about her mother or a loved one she almost never stuttered or fidget.

'Hn. Has your family ever been to Suna?'

'No but I think she did before I was born. As a matter of fact that was where she got this.' She said as she held up bracelet.

'Hinata-san, Where is the necklace?'

'It's in t-the possession of someone s-s-special. I d-don't know w-where they are though.'

'Would you be able to recognize them if you were to see that person?'

'Probably n-not.'

'Hn'

'Is there something I should inform you about Kazekage-sama?'

'Not at the moment.' They continued walking until they got to the end of the trail at sat at a nearby bench.

'Thank you for the gift of this walk Hinata-san. I do believe that it would be time for us to head back.' Gaara said as they got to their feet. They made it back to the main house an before they could go to their separate corridors; Gaara grabbed Hinata by the hand. He pushed up her sleeve and held up her hand to his lips and kissed it. He stepped forward and whispered 'It suits you Hinata.' He let go and left Hinata speechless and redder than humanly possible.

…_**.**_

Hinata went to sleep quickly but had dreams that wouldn't allow her mind to rest.

_What am I doing here? _Hinata thought as she looked and saw that she was surrounded by bushes in what seemed to be a very spread forest. She looked around and saw two little kids and approached them.

'Um..Hello there? Would you mind pointing me in th-'

'You won't kill me' Hinata froze. _That sounds familiar…._ She came closer to see the children better in the moonlight and shock completely evolved her features. _That's me! …..with some boy…the boy I gave the necklace to….Why is so familiar now? _She came closer so she could listen to their conversation, while staying discreet as not to be noticed.

'To answer your question I am Sabaku no Gaara. And you are?' she heard the boy say. Hinata completely froze, her heart had just sat in its stomach. _The boy I talked to was the KAZEKAGE? The person who has that bonding necklace is GAARA! _

…_**.**_

Phew! I'm all done with this chapter. I hope that wasn't so bad. I'm going to try and stay consistent with my updates for you guys. Let me know what you think in a review ;). Later

_Dlsrutlon_


End file.
